Beka's retreat
by Alexandria Kana
Summary: I've got 3!
1. The fight and a new life

Beka lifted the panel off the floor, onto its new place, on the wall of the Maru hallway. 'Damn fires.' Beka cursed silently as she reached down to wield the new piece into place. Beka sighed as she felt Dylan hand on her shoulder, asking if she needed help. If she needed help she would have asked. "Beka why don't you let me help you?" He gently took the tool from her hands leaving her to brace the panel on the wall.  
"Dylan, I don't need your help, leave me be all right. You're driving me crazy, constantly questioning my decisions. It drives me insane, you're treating me like a child."  
Beka snatched the tool back from him. She turned back to the deck plate finishing that one before moving down to the next one, removing it off the side of the wall: rewiring the controls behind it.  
"What are you doing, that could get you hurt." He pointed out as if she wasn't aware of the risks, duh this was her ship, she knew how it ran.  
"Only if you leave the power running." muttered quietly continuing acting as if he weren't there to bother her.  
"Why are you so short with me-what have I done to you?" That was it, she could not take his innocent shit anymore.  
"What haven't you done? First you shut off my workshop, turned it into your playground for Harper, through all of my things into a cargo bay. Then went through the things on my ship, again for the countless time, this is my area, you cannot keep acting as if you can do with what you will. You messed up my ship, again-leaving me to fix the damn thing. Oh and you told me who I am not allowed to be with on leave this coming week and why I shouldn't do what I wanted to do. Messed up a deal I was doing, increased my debts and ruined yet another one of my plans."  
"It was on my time," Dylan tried to defend his actions only seeing it upset her more.  
"The hell it was, everything is your time, you brought us here to help you. I assumed that you would allow me to continue my life while doing that. Every time I try to do that you stop me, I need money. That is what I need."  
"Then maybe you should leave then." He saw the hurt in her eyes before she nodded; closing up completely he realized his mistake too late; trying to stop her.  
"Maybe I should, I'll be gone by morning." Beka pushed past him, heading for her quarters.  
  
Rommie watched as Beka wiped away her tears, packing the rest of her things. "Beka you should wait a few days, Let things cool down a little. Talk to Dylan."  
"No, I need to go, I'm sorry, but you know Tyr is quite good with piloting." She offered turning back to her things trying to change the subject. Wanting to get this over with, it felt like someone had taken her dreams and ripped them inside out.  
"I don't want you to go," she couldn't keep her voice from shaking as Beka smiled weakly.  
"I can't stay." Rommie nodded as Beka finished, closing the last box. "I'll call you. Tell you how I am doing." Beka put the last of her stuff on the cart, pushing it down the hallway. Her old crew and Tyr greeted her in the shuttle bay, blocking her way.   
  
"We're not letting you leave Boss." Putting himself between her and the Maru, seeing her eyes were red rimmed, he was going to kill Dylan if she left the ship. Just kill him, no one made Beka leave, what had he done.  
"Seamus you can't stop me. You know that. I have things to do."  
"This is bigger." He offered seeing her shake her head clearly determined to do this.  
"I need my life, you all have yours I don't have mine."  
"Was it really that great?" he tried again.  
"It was mine and not Dylan's. You guys can do what you want. . .from here on Andromeda, I can't do that right now, not like this." Beka knew she got through to him, seeing his shoulders slump in defeat.  
"I wish I could change your mind Boss I grown to like you."  
"I know but this is what I need, what I want." Beka hugged him tightly, then smiled at Trance.  
"You decide your own future Beka, no one else."  
"Do you think I am doing the right thing?"  
"It's right for now. It's right for you. You know that." Trance hugged her tightly leaving with Harper; Tyr stood there staring at her. Beka felt that he was staring directly into her soul, trying to gauge how she was feeling at that very moment.  
"What are you doing?" He asked his voice steady.  
"I have to leave. I am going to miss you Tyr. Promise you'll write me," she said her voice cracking slightly as he hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry."  
"Every week, my lady. Stay in shape. Don't be sorry for what we have, if it were meant to be then we'll find each other again."  
"God I am going to miss you. I've come to like you saving my ass every week." She kissed his cheek softly. "Bye Tyr." She sighed as he kissed her this time, easing her pain for a moment, it was sweet, they had controlled the passion between them, dealt with it. Rommie walked into the Dock, walking up to Beka, hugging her tightly. Before turning and leaving with Tyr in tow.  
"Bye, for now." Beka smiled as she climbed onto the Maru, waving goodbye to them for the final time.  
  
Beka looked around the small dock she had been off the Andromeda for six months and she had hit big. New life, new crew, Zee and Thorne who are both mysteries but friendly enough.  
Alli who Beka thought was as talented as Harper when it came to repairing things quickly had joined first. Picked her up at the first drift she had come across, a few men were giving her problems. Alli was young, beautiful and whatever she was Beka had never seen someone so different so energetic besides maybe Trance. She looked human but wasn't, she had olive tinted skin that was in sharp contrast to the rest of her or maybe it was the other way around. Bright golden blond hair that always reminded Beka of starlight, Alli always kept it down. It ran in waves across her shoulders and back. Her eyes were a startling shade of lavender. She was extremely fit and was getting in better shape as she trained with the rest of them.   
Rob was the next to join, older than she was; early 40's treated everyone like he was their dream come true. For his age he was handsome. Dark hair, dark tan, and dark eyes. Very distinguished body, beautiful smile he always showed off. Prefect personality, prefect attitude kept everybody in good sprits if anything.  
Zee and Thorne were the same species. Nevertheless, they were rare and were from very far away, said they had nothing better to do and they were planning to stick around for a while. Blue-Gray eyes that reflected the knowledge they hid within them. Marooned colored hair and extremely defined body; Zee wore loose clothes to try to hide it, although it rarely worked. Thorne on the other hand ran around in tight shirts showing off his arms and chest, he was pleasing to look at but he wasn't what Tyr was, not even close.  
They were in a bar now celebrating the refitting on the Maru. Great fun, since she couldn't drink anything for three more months it came along with the special gift growing inside her. She smiled as Rob slid up next to her. "You look smashing tonight, why don't you have some fun Beka?"  
"I don't think that I could be up for that."  
"Dance with me then." Beka smiled nodding a couple times, going with him to the dance floor. Smiling as he held her close.  
  
Alli felt Beka pull her under the catwalk, covering her mouth and nose, holding her small frame against her body. Beka looked up at the catwalk, hearing the footsteps. Alli looked up, they grew fainter. "I think that I hear something." Beka held her breath as they walked back. Alli did to, forgetting how to breathe then.  
"No, it was nothing, let's leave." Beka let out a gasp as she released Alli, her hands holding her slightly swollen stomach as she got up slowly; Alli took deep breaths as Beka looked around, her forcelance drawn. She nodded once, helping Alli to her feet.  
"Lets get the hell out of here before they come back and beat us for stealing their toys . . . " Beka felt Alli nod as she pushed her down another hallway watching the other one carefully.  
  
Rob watched as Beka climbed onto the Maru with Alli behind her. Her hand settling on her stomach. "What is it, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'll tell you about it later, so what do you think?" Beka indicated the Maru.  
"I love it. Come on lets give it a test run." Her crew nodded each intern. Beka climbed into the pilot's seat smiling as she slid it forward easily locking it into place, taking the helm.   
  
Zee woke up that night to Thorne climbing into her bed next to her, stretching out over her stilling her movements. "I don't know what you are doing but you need to go back to your bunk . . . NOW!" She hissed softly, trying to settle down, her body was burning.  
"You're shaking Zee . . . I could hear you over there I don't think that you want them to hear you as well."  
"Damn. Thank you then."  
"The time is coming . . . "  
"I know . . . I've known for a while now, but I can do nothing to prevent it so I'll just grit my teeth and haul through it. If need be throw me under cold water."  
"Anytime." Thorne smiled slightly as he felt Zee grab his arms tightly, her eyes closing as she tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Beka woke up to an annoying mummer in the distance; she looked over to see Alli thrashing on the bed. Beka got up quickly, effectively waking everyone else as well. Rob watched as Ryan appeared next to them, his form shimmering slightly. "She is having a nightmare. She needs to be woken,"  
"I am trying." Beka gently touched her shoulder's, seeing her jump straight up out of her bed, arms outstretched in front of her body pushing at them. "Hey, "  
"Sorry." Alli rested her head on her knees, trying to breathe slowly to calm down. "I was dreaming."  
"About that night again?"  
"Yes." Beka smiled as she took Alli's hands within her own holding them still.  
"Go take a shower it will make you feel better." Beka looked over to see Zee standing there, her arms crossed tightly over her chest, like she was cold. Her eyes were hazy. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Something similar to your cycle," she said softly, as if it embarrassed her.  
"You sure, you look sick."  
"Give me a couple weeks. I'll be all right."  
"Well you're soaked, why don't you take a shower as well get cleaned up a little." She looked over at Rod and Thorne as they moved closer to her, kneeling next to her. "I think that effectively woke everyone up. Good God, how are we going to do this."  
"What?"  
"This . . . I mean with Alli and Zee both sickly, I think it's time for a vacation, I'll take Alli with me, get her to talk about it. Hopefully she'll get over it and we can get back to work. Two weeks."  
"Good I was going to suggest that, for you even, you have to get ready."  
"I'm still not sure what I am going to do by then."  
"You don't have to be sure, but we'll be here for you. Remember that."  
  
Rob watched as Beka eyes became focused on someone in the crowd, her hands tightening on her tiny bundle as she turned away from it, talking quickly to the bartender. Rob saw a Nietzschean; the one Beka referred to as Tyr. He stopped behind her, his hand on her shoulder. Beka turned around, smiling softly.  
  
"You haven't returned any of my letters."  
"I've been busy, but thank you for writing." Tyr noticed the baby in her arms. Carefully looking at her little features. "Emma, well Victoria Emma, but I use her middle name."  
"Victoria,"  
"You don't mind do you?"  
"No." Tyr looked at Beka again, seeing her eyes were bright as she looked at the young infant. "You have barely been gone eight months."  
"I had her early. But only by a few weeks, she got to damn big, I'm sorry, but I have to go,"  
"Are you ever going to return to us?" Beka looked up at him, his eyes blurred with the hidden tears she could feel her own eyes burning.  
"Tyr, it's been too long, there is too much at risk now, I have a family, a daughter to think of, my place was never on Andromeda and it was never with him. He took to much, asked too much, I can't fight anymore, it's to hard."  
"You're scared of losing control. Dylan is looking for you."  
"I know," She stopped when he laid his fingers over her lips.  
"Just talk to him." Tyr looked down at her, seeing her lips trembling. He missed her, and he wanted her back.  
  
"Beka everything okay here?" Beka jumped looking over at Rob, the tears threatening to fall,"Hey what's wrong?" Pulling her away from Tyr, pulling his gun.  
"No. Here take Emma back to the ship. I need to talk to him okay,"  
"Beka, I really don't want you alone,"  
"Rob, it's okay, here take her, find the crew, get them ready to leave. Give me a few minutes." He nodded taking the child. Beka turned to face Tyr.  
"Who is that?"  
"A friend, he works on the Maru with me."  
"Beka, just listen to him. For me,"  
"Tyr, I can't risk"  
"Beka just listen," she nodded once. Taking his hand, he led her to the hanger bay, seeing Dylan standing there with Harper and Trance. Rommie was off to the side.  
"Hey Seamus." Harper looked up, running over to her.  
"Boss. Where you been we've been worried sick." Beka smiled to reassure the younger man, "You wouldn't believe what we've been doing,"  
"Harper, why don't you go help Rommie with the crates."  
"Like hell, I want to talk to Beka."  
"Harper, now." Harper watched her smile.  
"Don't you run off." Trance stayed back, making herself invisible to the captain.   
"I won't not until we catch up. I promise. Go." Her voice was soft and Harper nodded, walking over to Rommie.  
"You look good Beka."  
"I am good."  
"We've missed you. We need you Beka the commonwealth needs you? I need you. Please come back to us."  
"Dylan. I have a life now, I won't go back to loose it all."  
"You won't you can do what you do, and I will back off, we actually began to use some of your ideas, as you probably know." She shrugged softly feeling Tyr's hand tighten on hers. "But please come back to us."  
"I have a crew again, a life, a family."  
"Family?"  
"A little girl. I had her early. By 6 weeks, Dylan this isn't about me anymore, this isn't about the crew, the mission, the commonwealth."  
"She can stay with you. The Andromeda would be a safer place for her any ways. Better place to grow up with you and what you could do."  
"What about my crew?"  
"They can stay if they want."  
"Why are you making this to good to turn down?"  
"Because I want you back." He saw the resistance fall. "I'm sorry for what happened, I should have been more considerate to your feelings."  
"Okay, I gonna take the crew out to dinner, catch up on old times. If that's okay and all."  
"They could use a break, I still have work to do."  
"Harper, Trance."   
"Take Rommie to, she has a lot to tell you."  
"Rommie. Lets go, we have a few things to do." She looked over at Tyr, "And you are always welcome."  
"Of course My lady, I think I will wait for you on the Maru, if that is okay for you."  
"I'll call Rob, but beware, he isn't fond of you." She said as Dylan walked off.  
"Why? What have I done to him."  
"You took my heart, so I was unable to give it away." She said walking over to her crew.  
  
Rob watched as Beka walked into the quarters, with Rommie and Alli behind her. "Okay, I know I promised you that I would give you all an answer when this day came so I am going to explain it." They all nodded. "When I left the Andromeda I came to get my life back and I found you, but I left a part of me behind when I left, a part of me I think I am ready to face again. I want you to come with me, all of you. I will understand if you don't want to, and I will help you with what I can, is that understood." They nodded, "I don't need your answers right away."  
"I have mine." Rob said standing up. "I promised you I would be there for you Beka, and if it would be here on the Maru or on the Andromeda then that is where I would be."  
"What about, everything else."  
"Beka, I won't lie to you, I do love you. I always have but there was never any room in your heart for me and if you are happy with him," he said pointing over to Tyr, "Then that is all I could really have asked for, I can settle for a friend. If that means you will still be around for a while." Beka smiled hugging him tightly.  
"I want in," Beka turned looking at Alli. "Hey it is a warship. I love you Ryan but the Andromeda, please,"  
"I just don't compare." Alli smiled.  
"Still, you are a strong little ship, but my God, have you seen the Andromeda."  
"I made that my home for a long time." Ryan said softly. "Hello Andromeda." Rommie smiled, nodding her head. "We have a lot to discuss." Beka smiled, nodding in consent watching them both vanish. Beka looked over at Zee and Thorne.  
"We are wanderers and we can wander with the Andromeda and maybe create some good from our time with you." Beka smiled as she hugged Zee tightly. Thorne smiled, keeping his distance.  
"So are you ready to embrace our new lives?" she said with tears threatening to flow.  
"Hell yea," Alli responded for all of them. Beka nodded, turning toward Tyr. He stood up walking toward her. She smiled as they embraced for what seemed like the first time in ages. 


	2. The story and an ultamatum

Chapter 2 The story and an ultamatum  
"So what exactly did you do while you were away?" Beka smiled at Rommie, leaning back against the couch. They were in the rec room, relaxing after they had finished unpacking and getting everyone settled in. Emma was asleep on the couch next to her, safely protected within blankets and pillows. They had rearanged the furniture in the area so that everyone was sitting in a small simi-circle. Tyr was to her left next to her on the couch, Rommie directly across from her leaning forward waiting for an answer. Alli was smiling, sitting sideways in her chair legs swung over the arm rest of the chair. Zee and Thorne were sitting next to each other, comfortable within the others presence. Rob was sitting beside Dylan. "What happened first; looking around the room isn't going to help, I want you to answer. That is why I asked you." smiling sweetly across at her.  
"You are not making my life any easier." Beka pointed across at her, before relenting and smiling at her, "What do you want to know?"  
"What did you do when you left?" Not being deterred by Beka's first statement.  
"I went to drift point, the closest one was only a slip away. That's where I met Alli. She was so different, innocent looking, she was also dangerous. I like that about her. I thinkt the first thing that struck me about her was the way she looked, she was so, cute." Alli looked up, smiling as Beka looked over at her before contining. "She was having a few problems and I needed someone that would be able to repair the Maru on a routine basis. She was scared at first, I really couldn't blame her. The prospect of leaving a place you had made your home and going off with what had to be a crazy cargo pilot, was frightening. She aggreed as long as I would protect her from her problems. Which I did, I think I wanted someone to protect since I was used to doing it here and even before here with Harper. And look what I did with him." Harper smiled as he took another sip of his soda.  
"And Boss you know that I wouldn't be here with you if you hadn't went and save my ass, I know you didn't have to." Beka nodded.  
"I always thought you were. And I guess I was right." Harper looked away looking at the floor. "But I know that even with her being frightened I think that she doesn't regret being on board with the rest of us."  
"I have enjoyed every moment of it. It was a scary thought, Beka herself was scary. I mean when I first met her I was working in the cargo bay, fixing things that they always broke on a routine basis. I ended up pissing off the wrong people, and they came to make me pay for my mistakes. Beka could hear me screaming for help, and she just came running in with no concern for herself. She was so fast, so strong. She took all of them out then grabbed my arm and ran. I couldn't do anything I was in shock by being threatened then saved by this crazy woman. When we stopped it was next to the Maru. I wanted to believe that she had helped just out of the kindest of her heart but everyone who had ever helped me, met me had wanted something in returne. I didn't trust anyone, but there was something about her that I just could sense. She just said it was nothing and went to walk away, when she turned around she looked right at me. 'Hey kid try to stay out of trouble there won't always be some person to come to your aid.' I didn't really want her to leave me alone, so I asked if there was anything I could do, anything that she needed. She asked if I knew of any engineers. I was shocked, I didn't know what to say, so I just shrugged, told her I could look around. three days later she showed up again at a local bar, we started talking. I told her that I might have been able to find her engerneer but she is a little shy and doesn't really like space. Beka told me that if she wanted the job to show up at the end of the week, I think that she knew I was talking about myself."  
"I wanted to make sure she was alright. She seemed to be a little catuios, closed to anyone I didn't find out until later why. Why she was the way she was at the time and if Alli gets around to tell anyone that is her choice not mine. But Alli was a wonder, a dream come true. I needed someone who would be able to put up with me and she needed someone she could trust. I had to earn it too. But I think I finally got through to her. I know how it feels to not be able to trust anyone. The pain that it can cause and the pain that causes you to do it. Even though I knew that she was talking about herself I didn't let on just told her the deal, and if she wouldn't have shown up I would've left too. I can only help people that want my help." Alli smiled slightly swinging her legs back and forth.  
"You were so patient with me and I thank you for that." Rommie saw Beka nod.  
"I knew that you were trying to protect yourself, hell I do that to this day." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds until Rommie leaned forward again,  
"Well what you do after that," Beka opened her mouth to speak as Rommie sat up, eyes closing. Beka immedatily reached over to grab Emma, "Slip opening, they're powering their weaponds." Rob stood up walking over to Beka taking Emma, Rommie watched as he walked with them to command. Beka climbed into her station, looking at the read outs. Announcing the sitution to everyone.  
"10 ships, Nietzschean, Drago-Kasvo pride." She rang out quickly seeing Rob go to sit down on the floor, holding Emma, he was good with hand to hand combat but when it came to ships he hated them, he liked to live on them, good medic, but he nothing about anything. Alli slid into one of the access. Thorne stepped up next to Tyr, who nodded in consent. Zee stood back waiting for the fighting to begin.  
"What the hell?" Beka looked up as the ships opened fire on the Andromeda. "I can't get us out of this. We're trapped Dylan,"  
"Tyr. Return fire."  
"Returning fire." Rommie watched as the missles were launched and were picked off one by one none of them connecting with the targets.  
"Rommie, explain."  
"They are using a blocking mechanism I don't know...I just don't know. Prepare for impact." Dylan looked over as Beka was blown from the pilots chair, her right arm burned from where the feedback in the station hit her. Zee walked over to her, adminstrationg first aid, Thorne looked back at her as Trance came in.  
"Recieving message."  
"Surrender the child and mother and you will be allowed to leave. You have 2 hours and not a second more." 


	3. The solution

Sorry for the delay, my computer ate it and I had to go find it again. Chapter 4 should be up soon. Thanks.  
  
  
Chapter Three Getting out of a Bad idea  
"Harper I want you and Alli to work on getting by their systems, go now! Trance and Zee get Beka to medical. Tyr and Thorne watch those ships, tract their movements see if you can find a pattern. Andromeda watch them carefully. I mean it; we are working against the clock people. I can't help but feel as if there is a reason they would want Beka and the baby. Rob can you take..." He nodded once.  
"Yea, I got it." Dylan watched as everyone went about their orders. Andromeda stood at one of the consoles absorbing the information, plotting a solution in her mind.   
  
"Hey I think we got something, this girl is freakin' dreams come true. Hold on were bringing it up." Dylan looked over at Rommie who shrugged once, Harper and Alli came in with this little hover ball thing following them, rolling slowly behind them.  
"What is that?"  
"That would be a gift for the dragons ships, we made ten of them, basically we made a round nova bomb, with a lot less punch force. What you do is, it's about the size of a life pod. We put Beka inside, hint not really. Blast them into space, they pick them up and poof no more dragon ships."  
"Interesting theory now how to we go about doing this, how are they gonna know that she is in there."  
"How they gonna know she's not."  
"Say that to them."  
"Not in my job description. Sorry."  
"What is that one doing here?"  
"Oh this is only the model. To build again for another day and time'" turning he turned to it "Shoo go away, come again another day. Lets go you beautiful lady you." Alli rolled her eyes as they left the ball floating after him.  
"I will never understand that man, Rommie where are these gifts."  
"In the launch bays, should I send them."  
"Tell them that she is on her way. Launch." Rommie nodded, Tyr watched as they floated slowly towards their targets, seeing them slowly take them inside. As soon as the doors were sealed, and as the hanger deck pressurized they activated the bombs and blew. Disabling their targets effectively blowing the smaller ones into small pieces. "Ingenious, Rommie do you think that we are going to be able to keep up with them?" Rommie smiled softly going back to work. 


End file.
